


Decon Blue

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M, Other Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-26
Updated: 2006-02-25
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8064082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Everyone has Decon dreams. (09/24/2003)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: This is my fourth fic overall but my first Slash story. I would very much appreciate feedback even if the story isn't your thing. Love MoJo.  


* * *

Malcolm sighed heavily as he gently sat himself down on the floor of the decontamination chamber. He rested his back against the wall and tried to concentrate on relaxing, and blocking out the complaint signals his aching muscles were sending to his brain. He had to admit he did enjoy going through decon. As well as the soothing atmosphere and the overall calming mood of the place, there was always the opportunity to observe his workmates at close hand. A coy smile played across his lips as he studied them on the sly. The Captain was sat on the bench with his head tilted back slightly and his eyes closed in peaceful thought, his chest rose and fell slowly as he allowed himself to relax. Beside him sat Hoshi, her slender body glistening under the blue lighting, her head was bowed and her hand rubbed absently at the back of her neck. The only one standing was the Doctor who was casually leaning on the wall, engrossed in the medical data pad in his hand, his blue eyes sparkled and his kind features were fixed in concentration. And Trip, Malcolm turned to his left where Trip sat, only to find the Chief Engineer smiling at him knowingly. Malcolm smiled back and then averted his gaze to the floor. Damn, he thought to himself, he must have seen the way I was looking at the others, bugger, please don't say anything please don't.

"Are you okay there Malcolm?" Trips voice broke the hushed silence of the chamber.

"Err, yes Sir, just a little tired." Good, he thought to himself knowing that his voice gave nothing away.

"I think we're all a little tired Mr Reed" the Captain said as he stretched. "Any luck there yet Doc?" The Doctor smiled as he looked up from his work.

"Almost done Captain. I must say the samples we brought back from the planet do look quite fascinating. Even the microbe that infected us is most intriguing, however it's nothing a couple of more hours in Decon won't sort out."

Hoshi's head snapped up and she looked forlornly at the Doctor.

"A couple more hours? Can't we speed that along a bit?" she asked. Phlox shrugged as he spoke.

"Well it would help if we applied more gel" he replied, rather avidly Malcolm noticed.

Trip smirked openly at that and winked at Malcolm as they stood. Malcolm couldn't help himself and grinned back at him. Trip's voice was good-natured.

"Anything you say Doc" he beamed.

Phlox handed out more of the gel and everyone started applying it liberally to their bodies. Trip seemed to make a point of positioning himself behind Malcolm so he was readily on hand when Malcolm needed help with his back. Another look passed silently between them.

Oh god, thought Malcolm laughing to himself inwardly as Trip rubbed at his back in a hearty fashion, he's worse than I am! I always thought there was more going on between him and the Captain but it looks like its open season now. Talking of the Captain, hello, nice backside you've got there sir.

Almost on cue the Captain turned and smiled at him.

"If you could assist me Mr Reed?" He said, gesturing with the tub of gel.

"Of course Sir" replied Malcolm as the Captain turned and offered him his back.

Malcolm started spreading the gel on the tanned muscled shoulders before him, and then felt Trip's touch become lighter, more teasing on his own back. The Captain was now applying the gel to Hoshi's back with an almost business like approach and she in turn was massaging gel into the Doctors back. Malcolm couldn't help but notice the lingering attention she seemed to be giving to Phlox's spine, her fingers running gently over the soft folds.

Bloody Hell ! Thought Malcolm, we're all at it!

"So what's in this stuff anyway Doc?" It was Trips voice, and Malcolm felt the other mans warm breath on his skin.

"Oh, mainly just glitter" replied Phlox innocently, "but it seems to do the trick." Trip chuckled softly behind Malcolm and the Captain shook his head. He glanced back at the two of them and flashed them a smile.

Hoshi gave Phlox a gentle slap on his shoulder.

"You shouldn't joke about such things Doctor" she said, "you know we believe everything you tell us."

"I'll remember that Ensign' replied Phlox softly, bowing his head forward as Hoshi rubbed the back of his neck. The room fell silent once more.

Lieutenant Reed had never felt like this before. He felt more comfortable in the presence of these friends than any other group he'd ever known. And that was it, he thought, they were friends and not just fellow officers. Each one had qualities he admired and respected, each one had something about them that drew him to them, each one was dear to him. And that was the problem. He was finding it harder and harder to fight off the feelings he had burning inside of him. He'd been throwing himself into his work at an alarming rate, his friends would often advise him to take it easy and to try to relax more. But each time he did, he'd find himself focussing on them. He had favourite daydreams about each of them. He would work extra hours to keep his mind firmly fixed on work in an attempt to keep the dreams at bay. But when he would finally drag himself off to bed he found the only way he could beckon slumber, was to let the fantasies about his friends wash over him and caress him gently into sleep.

"Ah, there we go" said the Captain bringing everyone out of their thoughts. "All done."

They all resumed their original places and Malcolm went back to admiring his friends knowing that the Chief Engineer's eyes were upon him as he did so. Closing his eyes he leant back and openly relaxed, his tired body tingled in the sexual atmosphere that now prevailed in the room. He breathed deep of the warm air and for the first time in many a year he felt happy and content with his lot in life.

He thought he heard a hushed whisper next to him and opened his eyes just in time to see the Captain nodding in his direction. He caught Trip's return gesture out of the corner of his eye, but when he looked at the Commander he was confronted with an expression of total innocence. Glancing back at the Captain he was treated to a radiant smile. After that he didn't know where to look.

"Are you alright Ensign?" It was the Doctor's voice. He was looking at Hoshi with concern written on his face.

"I'm fine" she replied still rubbing the back of her neck, "just a little stiff that's all. I must have pinched a nerve or something."

Phlox walked over to where she sat and did a quick scan.

"It's nothing serious" he confirmed looking intently at her. "I'll be able to sort it out for you later."

Oh, I bet you will. Thought Malcolm to himself, enjoying the obvious affection between the two of them.

"Thanks" replied Hoshi, her return look at the Doctor was equally engaging. Phlox held her gaze for the briefest of moments and then looked away. He seemed embarrassed and coyly crossed his arms, covering his chest before returning his attention back to his medical data pad and leaning against the wall once more.

Malcolm had noted that reaction before. He was aware that Denobulan males did not like to be touched, but he was uncertain as to whether the Doctors bashfulness regarding his body was a personal trait or a racial one. It had taken a while for the good Doctor to feel comfortable enough in their presence to leave his shirt off. Malcolm wondered if that was connected to the Doctors weight loss or if he would have got accustomed to the idea anyway. Malcolm was certainly glad to see that the curtain was finally gone.

He squinted slightly, trying to get a better look at the markings on the Doctors chest. They initially looked to be black in colouring, but under closer inspection there were subtle shades overlaid on the darkness. The markings ran under the Doctors pectoral muscles and down his soft belly. Malcolm had noted on previous occasions in Decon that the shading of the colours would often be affected by the Denobulan's emotional state. When the Doctor had been concerned or apprehensive about something the markings would often show a hint of blue and white intertwined with each other. The last time he'd been through Decon with Phlox, the Doctor had been in a jovial mood, and the markings were dark with soft tones of purple and mauve. Now, as Phlox stole warm glances at Hoshi over the top of his data pad, Malcolm could see the delicate colouring of red and orange merging into one another. He had not seen that before, but could hazard a guess as to what it meant.

Malcolm had first noticed a spark between these two a few months ago in the Mess Hall, when Phlox had been teaching Hoshi the Denobulan language. He had been sat at his table sipping his coffee and quietly observing the two of them interacting with each other. The gentle looks the Doctor would give Hoshi when he spoke to her, the little excuses she seemed to make in order to touch him or just lean closer to him. Malcolm had seen it all, he secretly suspected that he had been aware of it before they had. Though he was still dubious as to whether either of them had even admitted the attraction to themselves yet.

He had often overheard their conversations becoming quite flirtatious, he always felt guilty about it but he would always get a real kick out of eavesdropping on them. But he would end up being disappointed when they would both cautiously pull back from their teasing and draw the subject back to work related issues. There was definitely a line there, thought Malcolm, and they were both just too damned timid to cross it.

But having said that he realised that he kind of liked them that way, up to a point. In his fantasies they would both be slightly shy in nature, unlike certain other people he would devote his thoughts to.

When he would let his mind wander and he would picture himself with Trip or Jon; things would always get pretty heated and steamy quite quickly. He always imagined and hoped that the sex would be energetic and vigorous, the kind that knocked over lamps and broke furniture. He had seen enough of both men's characters to know that they were both passionate souls. Yep, he thought to himself, there would definitely be a broken lamp involved when those two got together.

But whenever he thought of Phlox in that way, it had always been more gentle and tender. It was most probably because he was a Doctor that Malcolm invariably pictured him in the role of protector and guardian. He liked the idea of being vulnerable under Phlox's touch, of letting the amiable Denobulan take control and lead him through his desires. He hungered to have those healing hands run lovingly over his skin, soothing away his pains and coaxing his body to their will.

He smiled to himself when he imagined his two friends together; picturing Hoshi in Phlox's arms. He could see her reaching tentatively to touch Phlox, her hands exploring him, her fingers gliding gently down his face and neck. Her kisses when they came would be hesitant upon his lips, their tongues seeking one another out as they slowly melded their mouths together. Such warmth and compassion, Malcolm wanted to be a part of something like that, to share it with them and to embrace them both. He also had to admit he was just damned curious about the idea of sex with an alien, the fact that the good Doctor had a seven inch tongue only spurred on his excitement at the thought. He let the notion carry him away as the time passed by.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Trip's playful tones shook him from his reverie. He shuddered, his arousal must have been written all over his face, plain for the Chief Engineer to see.

"Oh nothing much Sir, just trying to relax, you know how it is. I've got a busy schedule ahead of me so I try to make the most of times like these."

"Ah" said the Commander nodding and then looking in the direction of Hoshi and Phlox. He made no attempt to hide the smile on his face. "Call me Trip" He said.

"Sir?"

"Malcolm, there are times when its ok to call me by my name you know, now is kinda one of those times."

"Yes Sir, Damn, I mean Trip. Sorry."

"No worries Malc, you take your time." Trips voice was teasing and his eyes shone with mischief.

Malcolm managed to get his composure back, his voice was serious.

"Are you sure it's appropriate though, I mean whilst we're on duty? It just doesn't strike me as being very professional Sir."

"Malcolm" said the Captain loudly as he got up from the bench and casually sat himself down next to Trip. "We are all currently sat around in our underwear. I would say it's ok to be just a little informal under such circumstances, wouldn't you?" Trip chuckled softly in the background and Malcolm finally gave in.

"Yes, I suppose you're right, under the circumstances and all that."

"Good" beamed the Captain, "I'm glad we've got that sorted. How much longer Phlox?" He called out. Seconds passed by "Doc? You still with us?"

"Er, sorry Captain" replied Phlox, his voice faltering for a moment "I was, how do you Humans put it? Miles away?"

"We know exactly where you were" whispered Trip gesturing in Hoshi's direction. Jon pursed his lips and looked at the floor.

"Not much longer now I can assure you" replied Phlox oblivious to the comment. "Rest assured I will notify you when it is time to leave, please try and be patient, hmm." He had wandered over to the bench as he'd been speaking and seated himself on the opposite end to Hoshi. As he turned his full attention back to the Data pad her sleepy gaze fell upon him, her eyes roaming over his face and body.

Probably doesn't even realise she's doing it, thought Malcolm before turning and noticing that the Captain was giving Trip a similar inspection. He coughed awkwardly and both sets of eyes turned abruptly in his direction.

"Um, so Malc would you like to join us later? You know if You're not too busy?" Trips question hung in the air and Malcolm felt sure his face was burning, Jon's bemused expression did not help the situation.

"I'm Sorry?" replied Malcolm, not quite understanding Trips meaning.

The Captain draped his arm in a friendly manor across Trips shoulder, His tone was soft as he spoke.

"It's Water Polo night Malcolm, a boys night in, so to speak, do you feel up for it?"

"When he says Water Polo" interrupted Trip before Malcolm could reply, "he means that we watch the game whilst having a few beers and having a pretzel eating contest. But if you prefer we could get chef to knock up some pineapple chunks on sticks for you."

"That'll be quite alright" replied Malcolm, "pretzels will do just fine. But I must warn you, I'm British, so if we end up having a drinking contest you won't stand a chance. No one can beat us Brits when it comes to ridding the Universe of alcohol."

"Well, we'll just have to see what else you Brits are good at won't we?" said Trip. His voice was hushed but his meaning was clearer this time as he placed his hand on Malcolm's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. The Captain looked intrigued, but said nothing.

"What time?" asked Malcolm his voice wavering.

"As soon as your shift finishes, we'll be in the Captains quarters waiting for you."

"I'll be there," he paused, "Sir."

That made Trip's grin even broader and he leaned in closer to Malcolm's face, his lips almost touching the shorter mans ear.

"If you like we could ask the Doc to tag along as well?" he whispered. "I couldn't help but notice."

"Mr Tucker" The Captains voice was stern but quiet "I think the Water Polo will quite suffice for the evening."

Trip gave Jon a mocking smile and a wink.

"Anything you say Cap'n". Malcolm could see who wore the trousers in this relationship, but it seemed the Captain had his work cut out for him.

When they departed the Decontamination room a short while later, Malcolm hung back with Jon and Trip. They watched as Dr Phlox escorted Ensign Sato to sickbay, the two of them were laughing together. Trip whistled quietly when Hoshi fondly linked her arm with the Doctor's as they rounded the corner out of sight.

"'Bout time" he breathed, "go get him girl."

"It'll never happen" Said Jon solemnly.

"You reckon?" replied Trip sounding genuinely disappointed.

"Oh they will" said Malcolm. "They'll just take their sweet time over it that's all. I do think they could do with a friendly nudge in the right direction though." He raised his eyebrow at the Captain.

"What do you want me to do? Order them to sleep together?" Said Jon, shock written all over his face.

"That would be something! Can you do that?" Smirked Trip "Cos you know I wouldn't mind you nudging the Doc in my direction as well"

Jon chuckled and touched his Chief Engineer's arm gently.

"Come on Mr Tucker, there's work to be done." He looked intently at Malcolm before departing.

"See you later Mr Reed"

"Yes Sir." Malcolm watched them go. As they disappeared out of sight Malcolm just caught Trip's voice one last time.

"So Cap'n, you got that lamp fixed yet?"


	2. A Blue Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trip decides to play Cupid. (10/03/2003)

  
Author's notes: Trip decides to play Cupid. (10/03/2003)  


* * *

Trip awoke warm and happy, his lover and his latest conquest were wrapped around his body as if they were part of him. He looked at Jon's ruffled hair and grinned to himself. He always came back to Jon. He knew he was lucky that his long-term partner was accepting of his unusual desires and sexual games. Jon never complained when Trip went to other's beds or brought other's to theirs, because he understood that he was the one Trip loved. Their relationship was not exclusive, on the contrary. Jon was quite open-minded about the partners Trip would choose and would often welcome them to his own bed. Trip had been surprised at this one however, his captain had seemed more keen than usual. Then again, Malcolm was quite a catch.

Trip looked down at the two of them sleeping soundly. They were holding hands in their sleep, their fingers intertwined. He kissed them both on the lips. The three of them had spent an energetic night together, sharing their dreams and fantasies; some of those fantasies had come true last night.

But there was one. One that Malcolm had gone into great detail about, regarding the ship's doctor and a certain young ensign. Trip had not been able to get it out of his mind.

He untangled himself from the warm bodies and left the snugness of the bed behind him. He made his way to the shower, a plan hatching in his mind. He started to whistle merrily to himself.

***

"So where did he go off to so early?" said Jon regarding Malcolm over the top of his coffee cup. "I gave him some well earned time off today. I thought he'd at least stay until we woke up."

"You know the commander sir" said Malcolm enjoying the way the captain was looking at him. "He's a busy man even when he's not working."

"Hmm" said Jon, not taking his eyes off Malcolm. "Would this business involve a certain physician and ensign by any chance?"

"Ah, you noticed his interest in that too?"

"Noticed it?" scoffed Jon, "He's been bending my ear about Phlox for weeks now."

"I probably didn't help matters" said Malcolm thoughtfully, "though I don't think I shared anything with him that hadn't already crossed his mind."

The captain chuckled.

"So he's planning to live out your fantasies for you. That's my Trip, generous to a fault."

"Well that particular fantasy at least" replied Malcolm slyly. "Poor Phlox. Poor Hoshi."

"I wouldn't make judgements about Hoshi to quickly Malcolm. I've known her a long time, and trust me she's no angel. As I recall she gave Mr Tucker quite a run for his money once. I can't see her objecting to being his partner in crime. Not if it means getting what she really wants."

"Really?" said Malcolm genuinely surprised. "But surely she'll be shocked if Trip lets her in on what I think he's got planned?"

" A threesome? Doubtful, I think she'll try anything at this point."

"You know a lot about this if you don't mind me saying so" teased Malcolm.

"Like I said," replied Jon, "I've known Hoshi for a long time, we're old friends. We talk."

Malcolm laughed out loud shaking his head. Jon was grinning at him.

"Poor Phlox" repeated Malcolm, as Jon poured what little coffee remained from the pot into his cup.

Malcolm leaned forward and looked at him shrewdly. "And what about this ear bending of Trip's? How's that going?"

Jon drained the contents of his cup before speaking, his voice was coy.

"I must say I'm possibly warming to the idea. However, I do wish he would learn to pace himself. He also needs to realise that some things are just out of bounds. He's not always going to get his own way I'm afraid." Jon glanced down at his empty cup.

"I'm not sure Mr Tucker considers anything to be out of bounds" replied Malcolm. "As you say, he's a very generous man."

"I'm all to aware of that, it's one of the things I liked about him when we first met. Our friendship has always been cosy, but casual," said Jon tactfully. He put his coffee cup down and straightened himself in his chair, his voice was brisk.

"So what do you have planned for the day Malcolm?"

The armoury officer looked down regrettably at what remained of his breakfast.

"I'm on duty sir, in about 20 minutes to be precise."

The captain faked a casual air.

"No longer Mr Reed, I've already arranged for another crewman to cover your shift." He paused. "I thought you could do with a break today as well. You've been working yourself far to hard lately, I wouldn't be much of a captain if I watched my crew run themselves into the ground now would I?"

"I guess not. Thank you sir."

"So, any plans?"

"None that spring to mind. Do you have any suggestions?"

Jon slid his hand across the table and placed it lightly on top of Malcolms.

"How about some more water polo Mr Reed?"

***

"I'm nervous" said Hoshi, anxiety written across her face. "What if it all goes wrong, what if he's not interested, I mean we could really end up upsetting him!"

"Will you hush darlin, come on trust me. The doc's interested alright, he just needs a bit of encouragement that's all" replied Trip, smiling brightly at her.

"Encouragement! We're planning to totally seduce the guy!" She paced backwards and forwards for a few seconds. " I'm not sure I can go through with this."

Trip sighed and moved closer to her.

"Will you calm down. Look, we talked about this. He's Denobulan right? It's normal for them to be a little..." he waved his hand in the air. "Shy" he finished.

"Shy? Isn't that all the more reason why we should be careful?"

"Nah, look, you've been waiting for him to make the move right? I mean you've been giving him all the right signals, and nothings happened. Am I right?"

"Yes"

"Well that's cos he's been waiting for you to make the move on him, that's how they do it on Denobula."

"Are you sure?" she said, still unconvinced.

"Yeah, I had a conversation regarding it with Phlox's wife Feezal when she was onboard. From the way she described it, the woman literally have to go out hunting the males and club them on the head to get their attention."

Hoshi managed a laugh. "I'm sure she was exaggerating, it can't be that bad."

"I dunno, I can just picture Feezal with a club in her hand" replied Trip, gazing off into space.

Hoshi smiled at him and then embraced him affectionately.

"I really want this" she stated simply.

"I know sweetheart, I know."

***

Later that evening Dr Phlox stood outside Hoshi's quarters his finger poised over the buzzer. He was still uncertain as to what the evening was about, but the commander had insisted that Phlox join him and Ensign Sato in her quarters for a casual chat and a movie. The doctor was not normally one to leave sickbay in the hands of another for the evening, but the commander had made 'puppy dog eyes' at him and he'd found himself relenting. Besides, Ensign Cutler would call him if she needed any assistance, and the evening could be entertaining.

The commander had also been quite insistent that Phlox wear some casual clothes, not his usual work attire. Phlox glanced down at his clothes; they didn't have any pockets in them so he'd been forced to leave his med scanner back in sickbay. It was strange, but he never felt quite dressed without it. He sighed, and pressed the buzzer.

The doors slid back to reveal Commander Tucker with Hoshi standing behind him, grinning nervously.

"Hi Doc!" beamed Trip stepping to one side and beckoning him to enter.

Phlox took in their anxious expressions and hoped that they hadn't found out it was his birthday a couple of days ago. The idea of his colleagues jumping out on him yelling 'Surprise!' did not appeal to him tonight, though he wouldn't complain about having to wolf down some birthday cake. He smiled back at his two friends and cautiously entered the room, trying to shake the image of T'pol in a party hat out of his mind.

"Good evening Mr Tucker, Hoshi" he replied, trying not to sound too suspicious.

"Hi Phlox" said Hoshi taking his arm and leading him to the make shift sofa that Trip had organised for the evening. "Would you like some wine?"

Phlox smiled brightly at her. "Well considering that the captain has graciously given me leave of duty for the evening, along with half the crew as it would seem, I can't see that one glass would hurt."

"Yeah, strange that" said Trip thoughtfully. "He's being quite generous with time-off at the moment."

Hoshi poured them all some wine, and then sat down next to Phlox, her thigh gently pressing against his despite the fact there was still plenty of room on the sofa. "Thank you ensign" said Phlox taking the glass and noting the first of what would turn out to be many warning signs for the evening ahead.

Trip plonked himself on the other side of the Denobulan, taking a large gulp of wine as he did so. "You're in for a real treat Doc, this movie is an absolute classic I'm telling ya."

***

Laura sat with her friend, the conversation draining into the background. The tea-room was cold and empty without him, her life would be cold and empty without him. The train lumbered away from the station taking Alec further away from her with each pound of its engine. The sound of this metal beast was all she could hear. And then it was gone, gone forever. She could bare it no longer and ran out the door and on to the platform, just as the Evening Express train screamed its way through Milford station. For a moment she considered jumping, part of her so wanted to end this misery, this misery of a life with out him. The light from the cars flickered their way across her tortured face, but she couldn't do it. Something held her back. Turning, with tears brimming in her eyes she walked away. Love, lost.

The image faded to be replaced with the words 'The End'.

No one spoke for a few minutes.

"God I love that movie" sniffed Trip eventually. "Always makes me cry"

"Indeed Mr Tucker" said Phlox glancing down at the two hands, one Trip's and One Hoshi's, that had been resting on his legs for the last half on the movie.

"You didn't mind did you?" said Hoshi, noticing his glance and removing her hand.

"Not at all ensign. Would you like a tissue?"

She fished one out of her pocket and smiled damp eyed at him. "I came prepared" she said, regaining her composure.

"So Doc, what did you think?" asked Trip, as he turned the screen off and raised the lighting in the room from darkness to a soft glow.

"A sad tale indeed" replied Phlox as he stood and stretched. "Of course on Denobula it would have been quite acceptable for her to have pursued the relationship despite being married."

"Yeah, well things aren't so liberal on Earth, especially not back in the 1940's. It must be nice though, I mean to have such a large family." Trip moved closer to Phlox as he spoke. "You must miss them a great deal."

Phlox looked downcast as he shrugged and looked away. "Very much" he said. "Very much indeed."

"It's been awhile hasn't it?" said Hoshi, her voice almost a purr. "Since you've seen them?"

"Yes, I saw one of my wives and husbands on a brief return to Denobula before joining the Medical exchange program...they greeted me quite warmly."

"Warmly?" enquired Trip.

The doctor's expression was deadpan. "Yes, we spent the whole day in love making." He paused unabashed at his statement. "I do miss them greatly." The atmosphere in the room took a decided turn.

"You know, you don't have to be alone" said Hoshi, her voice seductive.

Phlox tilted his head in a questioning manor.

Hoshi moved in closer, her hands gently sliding up Phlox's shoulders, her breathing had become deeper and there was longing in her eyes. Phlox made a half hearted attempt at backing away but Trip was behind him, his voice soothing, his hands came to rest gently on Phlox's hips and his warm breathe brushed against the soft skin on the doctor's neck.

Trip inhaled deeply as the scent of the Denobulan washed over his senses. He could see the fire in Hoshi's eyes and knew that she was sharing his own desires. Trip's lips lingered over a pulse point on the doctor's neck and he felt Phlox's heart rate quicken in anticipation. Trip smiled as he planted soft kisses on the tender spot, Phlox's soft hair brushing against the side of his face as he did so. Trip knew the doctor was intrigued by this turn in events and intended to help further that curiosity.

"Um, guys?" wavered Phlox's voice as Hoshi's hand found entrance at the top of his shirt and started to caress the base of his neck and collarbone. "I think maybe it's time I left, don't you think?" A forced smile played across his face.

Phlox felt the presence of Trip's teeth now, gently nipping at him.

"No," came the husky answer from the commander.

"Please stay" said Hoshi quietly, her hands roaming freely over the doctor's body, before returning to his upper chest. "You know you want to."

Having undone the top buttons of his shirt, she slid it back exposing Phlox's shoulder to Trip's hungry mouth. Hoshi watched intently as Trip ran his moist tongue over the newly exposed skin, sucking and licking at it. The chief engineer's eyes locked with hers for a moment as he greedily continued with his work, and a smile formed on his lips.

"Man you taste good" he said as he roughly tried to pull the shirt down further. An involuntary soft moan escaped the Denobulan's mouth. Hoshi looked imploringly at the commander.

Trip's hands slid around Phlox's body and started to undo the rest of his shirt buttons, and he then pulled the shirt back. The Denobulan gulped as his chest and soft belly was exposed to Hoshi's gaze. Trip gently restrained Phlox's arms, giving Hoshi full access. Phlox bucked slightly at her hesitant first touch, which served only to encourage her. Hoshi then ran her hands across his nipples and chest and down his ribs, letting her palms and fingertips explore the smooth texture of his warm skin. By the time her curious strokes reached his pelvis, she could hear his slightly laboured breathing. She hesitated, wondering if she was doing the right thing. According to Trip, Feezal had stated that Denobulan females had to be confident and even brash when it came to taking a mate. But these were not natural traits for Hoshi. At least, not where Phlox was concerned. She looked at Trip for re-assurance.

Phlox made no attempt to struggle and both Hoshi and Trip knew he was ripe for their attention. Trip returned her excited glance before giving her a discreet nod.

Hoshi spoke softly to Phlox, her voice soothing.

"Will you allow me to kiss you?" He looked startled by her question.

"Please?" she purred against his cheek. She waited for his answer, her lips not moving away from his face.

His voice when he spoke was very quiet. "As you wish ensign."

Trip looked at Hoshi over Phlox's shoulder.

"Go for it," he silently mouthed at her.

She looked unsure for a split second and then turned her head and caught the doctor's mouth, kissing him deeply before he could pull away. His lips were soft and he still tasted of the wine. She felt arousal mounting in her body at his taste and feel, she understood now why Trip had looked at her the way he had when he was kissing Phlox, wanting her to experience these delights as well.

Phlox's eyes widened as Trip pulled his shirt from him completely, it fell onto the floor and Hoshi pulled back to look at him. She smiled gently at him and looked directly into his guarded eyes, her hand softly stroking his cheek.

"I've wanted this for so long now, I know you've thought about it too." Her voice trailed off as she gazed affectionately at him.

"That maybe the case ensign," he breathed ruefully if not a little shakily. "But I'm still not sure this is altogether..." he paused trying to find the right words. "Appropriate."

"I do," said Trip sternly, "and I outrank both of you. Oh, and Doc? Keep calling her ensign, it's kinda turning me on."

Phlox's face burned as Hoshi kissed his lips again, catching his lower lip with her teeth and tenderly nibbling on it. Part of him still wanted to run, but he found himself glued to the spot, unable to resist their ministrations. Was he just a plaything for them for the evening? Was this just passing curiosity on their part? It didn't matter, he wasn't going to make it out of this room tonight either way. He wanted them both very much, but part of him still maintained that this was a mistake. The conflict inside of him must have been obvious.

Hoshi cupped his face in her hands resting her forehead against his, her eyes looked as if they held tears at bay.

"Phlox" she said in hushed tones. "Dear Phlox."

She went to kiss him once more.

He pulled away. Hoshi and Trip exchanged a look, their concern obvious.

"I don't think I can do this" said Phlox, his voice faltering. "I've not been with a Human before, and now two of you?" He didn't yet have an erection; nerves had kept that embarrassment at bay. But his arousal was growing and he knew that if either of them were to touch him more intimately, he would be theirs.

"Please understand," breathed Trip in his ear, "we all know we want this, so why avoid it? We're just friends and colleagues showing each other some affection and love, that's all. I want you naked. Hoshi wants you naked. Please don't fight us, share yourself with us." His voice was almost pleading.

"Naked?" whimpered Phlox, as the last of his resolve deserted him, not bothering to wave goodbye.

"Yes" whispered Hoshi, the want unmistakable in her voice. She saw a twinkle in Phlox's eyes, and started to say something. But he removed his arm from Trip's gentle hold, and placed his hand lightly on her mouth. She could feel the change in him.

"Shh. If you really want me," he paused, his own need apparent now, "then I am yours." He then replaced the hand with a deep and tender kiss.

Trip felt his own excitement growing as he watched Hoshi and Phlox meld their mouths together. He also noticed that Hoshi's hands had started to just slide into the tops of Phlox's pants. The Denobulan's body burned against him. When Phlox and Hoshi parted Trip released Phlox's other arm and stroked his tousled hair away from his neck. He planted warm kisses at the nape letting his tongue tease the tender skin for just a second, before turning his attention to Phlox's ear. He sucked gently on the tip of it and smiled when he felt a tremor go through Phlox. Encouraged by this he slipped his arms around him once more, and tentatively rubbed at Phlox's soft brown nipples. They hardened under his touch, and Trip quickly caught Hoshi's eye, she had also noted the reaction.

Hoshi leaned forward and kissed the doctor's bare chest. He tried to stifle a gasp at her touch. Trip stood pressed into his back, still kissing his ear and neck.

Phlox felt like his whole body was on fire now. He trembled as the bulge grew in his pants, scorning himself for not being able to resist the moment. But no matter, he would deal with any consequences later. He needed this badly.

Trip wanted Phlox naked. So he started to undo the Denobulan's pants. Hoshi's eyes sparkled in anticipation, her gaze never leaving Trip's deft hands as they worked to remove the offending clothing.

As the clasp came undone Hoshi knelt and removed Phlox's shoes and socks before helping Trip slide his pants and underwear from him entirely. Phlox moaned as his aching cock was freed from its confines, the cool air caressing at it. He heard their intakes of breath.

When Hoshi stood she was smiling adoringly at him. He was completely naked and totally at their mercy.

"I need you both," managed Phlox, reaching for Trip. He kissed his mouth and began to tug gently at the commander's clothing. The kiss deepened, as Hoshi moved behind Trip and helped Phlox undress him. When the engineer was also naked, Hoshi turned her attention back to the doctor.

She looked directly at him, her eyes searching his as if looking for some sign of permission. Her hand moved down at the same time as her gaze, just the idea that she was looking at him fuelled his arousal. Phlox closed his eyes as her fingers lightly toyed with the segmented ridges that ran down either side or his penis.

Trip had moved to the side of him, his own erection pressed into the doctor's thigh, his breathing slow and deep. Hoshi looked at Trip and gently reached for his hand, placing it at the base of Phlox's arousal before she stepped back and started to slowly remove her own clothing. Trip stroked the ridges with infinite care before cupping Phlox's balls and kneading them gently in his hand. Phlox groaned and put his arm around Trip's neck as if to steady himself, their foreheads rested against one another as they both intently watched Hoshi. Her clothes slid from her lithe frame exposing her shoulders and breasts. Under the heated gaze of her two lovers she began to elegantly run her hands over her body in sensual strokes before letting what remained of her clothes drop from her.

When Trip spoke his voice was nothing but a whisper.

"Happy birthday Doc."


End file.
